Sweet Medicine
by karenec
Summary: Tied for 5th place Voters' Choice in the Mix N' Match Anonymous Contest. Doctors make the worst patients. When Edward refuses to take his own illness seriously, it's up to Riley to ensure that his recovery is going well. Slash, AH.
1. Chapter 1

This was my entry for the **Mix N' Match Anonymous Contest**. I tied for 5th place in the voters' choice - my mind is blown!

Thank you to the contest staff Texasbella, TrueEnglishRose, HeartofDarkness, Obsessive Fflovr, and JA Mash. JA Mash created a fab banner as did my beta, Discordia81, both linked on my profile.

BIG thank yous to my beta, Discordia81, and my pre-reader, Nikita2009. I loves you ladies.

Because my fics tend to be plot-heavy and a bit angsty, I challenged myself to write something lighter, shooting for a little PWP. LOL, hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

**Warning: **There will be slash.

* * *

The saying is true: doctors make the worst patients. We tend to put the needs of others before our own, and dismiss our own aches and pains. I am no different; I've made it my business to dismiss my own illnesses for years. So when I came down with a head cold just after Halloween, I ignored it. I dosed myself with DayQuil and ignored the symptoms that worsened from one day to the next. A few days became a week, and one week became two. By the time Riley spoke up, I was as sick as a dog.

"Sweetie, you need to talk to your father about this cold. You're getting worse instead of better."

I looked up from the breakfast I wasn't really eating and found my husband watching me with concern in his brown eyes. Reaching across the table, I laid my hand on his and smiled when my fingers brushed against the thick band on his finger.

"Ri, he's a surgeon and I have a cold. There's nothing Dad can do besides buy me some more cold medicine. Stop worrying, okay? I feel better than I did yesterday."

In truth, I felt like shit. My cough was mean, my head ached, my muscles were sore, and my bones felt like they were filled with wet sand. I had been running a low-grade fever for days, too, though I hadn't mentioned that fact to Riley. I was more exhausted than I had been in years, probably since my residency, when I had regularly worked thirty-hour shifts.

If a patient of mine had presented with my symptoms, I would have advised them to take a few days off from work and rest. I, however, did not have time to be sick. The patients and my fellow staff at the hospital needed me and I planned to work as long as the medication kept my symptoms at bay. And that's how I found myself groggily preparing for a twelve-hour shift at the biggest hospital in the city.

Riley frowned. "Edward, come on. You look like hell and I can hear you coughing all the way across the house. You've been wearing a surgical mask to keep from infecting the patients, for Christ's sake."

"Emmett drew a mustache on my mask yesterday. It was a huge hit with the patients." I chuckled and put down my spoon. "Babe, all of the hospitalists wear masks around the patients when we're sick; you know that. If it makes you happy, I'll have one of the residents give me a B-12 shot."

"It would make me happy if you'd get it over with and go see your dad."

Flashing him another grin, I pushed back from the table and got wearily to my feet. I dumped my mostly untouched cereal in the garbage and washed the bowl, pausing when Riley stepped behind me. His arms slid around my waist and he gathered me against his chest. I felt his warm lips at the nape of my neck before he laid his cheek there.

With a sigh, I let myself relax against the strong body behind me and wished like hell that I could crawl into bed with him and sleep for a week.

Riley's voice was sweet and coaxing. "Ed, I wish you'd see Carlisle. Or see another doctor if you don't want to bother him."

"Come on, Ri…."

"I'm serious, sweetie. I've known you for ten years and this is the sickest I've ever seen you. You're dead on your feet and it shows. I hate seeing you so miserable."

"You're just upset because I've been too wiped out from work to fuck you," I teased.

Riley chuckled, the vibration on his throat thrumming against my skin. "You mean you've been too _sick_ to fuck me."

"I've been trying not to give you my cold, you know."

"And I appreciate that, even if I missed kissing you. But you're past being contagious at this point, Ed. And, yeah, my dick misses you."

"Let's see if we can take care of that tonight, my love." I realized that my eyes were sliding closed of their own accord and straightened up, shaking my head slightly to clear it. "Now come on; we'll both be late if we don't get out of here."

He held me for a moment longer, his hair brushing against my skin before he let me go. "Promise me you'll at least talk to Carlisle today," he coaxed. "Or Emmett. That's not asking much, is it?"

I put my bowl in the strainer and reached for the tea towel to dry my hands. "No, it's not. I'll talk to him," I promised, and rolled my eyes at Riley's smug smile.

~oo0oo~

The shift at the hospital seemed to stretch on into infinity. My cough was dry and deep, and more persistent than ever, making it difficult to breathe deeply. The fatigue increased as the hours wore on and I had to force myself to keep moving from room to room and patient to patient. Not even a strong dose of coffee made a dent in the fog of weariness around me.

"You okay, doc?"

I looked up from the chart I was updating to see one of my favorite shift nurses staring at me with concern from the nurse's station.

"Yeah, Alice, thanks," I replied. "This cold's kicking my ass. I'm wiped."

"I can see that," she said. "Listen, it's pretty quiet right now; why don't you go lie down in the lounge? Emmett should be here in the next hour and he can get you up for rounds."

Nodding slowly, I filed the chart in the carousel on the desk and stuck my pen in my pocket. "I think I will. Just page me if anything comes up, okay?"

"Sure thing, doc."

Taking the elevator down two floors, I made my way to the doctors' lounge, relieved to find it empty. After turning down the television's volume, I stretched out on one of the long sofas without even bothering to remove my shoes. Just before I passed out, I realized I still had the surgical mask around my neck, but I was too tired to care.

Minutes, hours, days later, someone was shaking my arm.

"Edward. Wakey wakey, Dr. Cullen."

I grunted and opened my eyes, squinting against the light.

"We let you nap for two hours, sweet pea; it's time to get up."

Emmett. My coworker and so-called friend, raining on my sleep parade. I shifted and then grunted again as the full force of a headache crashed over my consciousness.

"Ow... fuck."

"What's the matter?" His voice drew closer and I felt his hand on my arm and then my cheek. "Whoa, man, you've got a fever."

"And a spectacular headache," I said, groaning as I struggled to sit up. I realized at the same time that my chest was very tight, making it hard to draw a deep breath.

Emmett's hands were on me immediately, tugging and guiding me up until I was mostly upright. My head throbbed and swam, and I blinked as I became aware of the intense feeling of heat on my face and body. I saw my friend's cool blue eyes moving over my face and body in appraisal.

"You can't go back on the floor like this. You look like dog shit."

"So I've heard," I said breathlessly. "I definitely need some ibuprofen."

A chill swept over me abruptly, making me shiver and Emmett frown.

"You're a mess, Ed. I want to take a look at you. How's your muscle strength… can you get up?"

"I think so."

"Never mind. We can do it here, hang on."

"Em, its fine." Clearing my throat, I reached for his arm. "Give me a hand up?"

Emmett helped me to my feet and out of the lounge. The fever made me weak and shaky, and I was lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, leaving me badly in need of support. Luckily, Emmett was built like a linebacker and easily able to support me while I focused on my shuffling steps and keeping my head upright. Slowly, we made our way down the hall and past several sets of curious and concerned eyes at the nurses' station.

"Dr. McCarty, Dr. Cullen, is everything okay?" asked a light voice I couldn't place.

"Dr. Cullen is running a fever, Kate," Emmett replied, steering me into one of the exam rooms. "I'm going to check him over before he goes back on shift."

Inside the exam room, Emmett helped me up onto the exam table and huffed when I immediately lay down on my side again.

"Why did you come on shift, Edward?" he asked, moving toward the counter to pull on a pair of gloves. "You know better than to be here when you're in this kind of shape."

I opened my mouth to answer and coughed instead, and then I couldn't speak at all. The fit wracked my body, and I winced as the coughs stole my breath and made my eyes water. Jamming my fist in my mouth, I tried to gain some control while my abdominal muscles and abused lungs ached with the strain. Slowly, the coughing slowed and I became aware of Emmett's steadying hands on my back and shoulder. By the time it was over, I was panting and sweaty, and so tired I was almost unable to raise my head. Emmett handed me a gauze pad to wipe my mouth.

"Ugh," I groaned weakly.

"You are really fucking sick, man," Emmett said disapprovingly. When he seemed sure I was finished coughing, he busied himself readying a thermometer with a disposable tip.

"I wasn't this bad earlier… I swear," I said haltingly, pausing when I ran out of breath. "It got worse while I slept."

"How long have you had a fever?"

"A few days," I replied, my throat and voice raw. "But I haven't been this hot… until today."

"Besides the cough, what else?"

"Muscle aches and fatigue."

"What about the shortness of breath? You're panting right now."

"Just today. Since I came on shift... it wasn't this bad until just now."

Emmett helped me sit up and pull my shirt up enough to listen to my lungs with his stethoscope. His eyes narrowed as he murmured instructions to me and he moved the chestpiece in slow fits and starts over my skin. After a minute, he pulled the earpieces out and put the stethoscope in his pocket, then picked up the thermometer and held the probe in front of my lips.

"My money's on pneumonia," he said, sliding it in when I opened my mouth. "Your right lung is crackling."

He took the gauze pad from my hand and peered at it, and gave me a curt nod when the thermometer pinged.

"Your mucus is discolored." He showed me the rusty stain on the gauze before pulling the probe from my mouth and checking the LCD display. "Temp's 104°F, Edward. You're done for the day, buddy.

"I'll call radiology for a chest x-ray. And we'll need a sputum sample for the lab."

I blinked blearily at him as I lay back down. "Great."

"Why don't you call Riley while I organize this," Emmett said pointedly as he crossed the room to the phone. "I can't let you drive, Ed."

"Fuck. Ri is going to kick my ass."

~oo0oo~

Riley did not kick my ass. Instead, he was ominously quiet. His near silence as he drove us home felt like a well-deserved rebuke and I couldn't bear it. I slumped in my seat, holding a bag of fever reducers and cough suppressants in my lap, staring tiredly at him.

"I know you're mad." He winced at my hoarse voice, but I pressed on. "You were right. I should have had one of the staff look at me… before it got this far. I'm sorry, Ri."

The side of his face flushed pink and he frowned, his eyes flashing from the road to me and then back again.

"You're right. I am _pissed_ at you," he said tersely. "You lied to me about how badly you've been feeling. Don't bother denying it because I know you lied, and now you're half-dead. I mean, honestly, Edward. _P__neumonia_? How Dickensian of you."

"Jesus, Ri. I know I fucked up. I didn't think it was this bad. And I apologized already," I mumbled, my eyes sliding closed as the rocking motion of the car lulled me.

Riley sighed and I felt his warm hand on mine. His voice was gentler when he spoke again. "I know you did, sweetie. And I'm still pissed."

~oo0oo~

My boss ordered me to stay home for at least a week. Ordinarily, I would have balked at the directive, but I knew that I needed the time off. I wasn't much good to anyone unless I was healthy. Riley's face as he watched me cough was reminder enough that I wasn't alone in feeling the effects of my illness, though he had avoided becoming sick himself.

Much of the first three days disappeared while I slept for long periods of time. Riley stayed home with me, brushing me off when I told him I was okay on my own. He was sweet and attentive, and never complained about having to take care of me. He kept my parents up to date when they called to ask how I was feeling. He made chicken soup from scratch to tempt my appetite and had a sixth sense for when I needed things like blankets, Kleenex, and meds, even wooly socks to keep my feet warm. More than once, I woke to find him nearby, looking up from his tablet or the television to ask what he could do.

By Thursday, I had improved enough for Riley to go back to work in the hospital's administrative offices. My fever and coughing were under control and my appetite had picked up slightly. I was still very tired and sleeping more than usual, but I was clearly on the mend.

I even woke up with a hard on, which put a smile on my face. I rubbed up against Riley's ass for a minute before dozing off again with the sound of his chuckles in my ears. To say I was disappointed to wake up alone a few hours later would be an understatement, so I resolved to make up for it that night after dinner. Unfortunately, my dick forgot to give the rest of my body the "let's have sex" memo. That, combined with the narcotic cough suppressant I took in the evenings, left me passed out with my head cushioned in Riley's lap before eight-thirty. I hardly remembered him waking me to go to bed.

Friday was similar in the sense that my libido was piqued, but my body refused to cooperate. As badly as I wanted to maul my man, I was still too damned tired by the time he got home to follow through.

"Ed, sweetie," he murmured, shaking me gently as I swam back up to the surface of consciousness. "Let me shut off the lights."

I had fallen asleep, _again_, this time with my head on his chest while we lay in bed watching a movie after dinner.

"M'up," I said thickly, as Ri guided me to settle onto my pillow.

He turned the light off and burrowed down into the bedding beside me, pulling me into his arms, and murmuring quietly. "Hush, Doctor Cullen."

I sighed at the feeling of his warm body stretched along mine, his arm around my waist, and his lips against my hair.

When I opened my eyes again, it was morning, I was hard as hell, and Riley's side of the bed was empty. Puzzled to find him gone on a Saturday, I reached for my phone and checked my messages, groaning when I read one he had sent earlier.

_Need to go in for ½ day. I'll bring lunch later. xo_

I was alone again. And... I started to wonder if something else was going on with Riley. Stretching, I lifted my arms over my head and resting my head in my hands, ignoring my hard on while I thought. Was he treating me with kid gloves because he thought I was still too fragile? Surely, he could see that I was feeling better, even if I was still prone to napping like a toddler in the middle of the day and crashing before nine every night. Or was he still angry with me for not taking better care of myself? We hadn't talked about my poor decisions, because I simply didn't think they were worth rehashing; we both knew I had been reckless and, clearly, I was already paying for it.

I lay in bed for another half-hour, going over the conversations I'd had with my husband since being sent home to recover. I recalled his words and actions, and analyzed the facial expressions I could remember. It was almost ten when I checked the clock and I rolled my eyes at myself and got up to shower.

~oo0oo~

The morning passed quickly while I did some light cleaning and washed a couple of loads of laundry. As I worked, I realized that I felt leagues better than I had in a long time. The fever and muscle aches were gone, and my coughing was controlled. I had shaved after my shower and noticed the color in my cheeks. Even the fatigue had abated significantly, at least during the day. I was still tired and knew I would be for some time to come, but it was manageable. While I wasn't ready for a five-mile run, I felt ready to go back to work... and to get my sex life back on track.

My dick twitched as I considered that it had been almost three weeks since I had felt up to fooling around. Before I could spend too much time thinking about the drought, however, Riley's keys were jangling at the front door.

I looked up from the mail I was sorting to see my handsome husband walk into the hall, juggling several cloth carrier bags and his briefcase.

He grinned widely when he saw me. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hey, yourself," I said, tossing the mail back onto the side table and going to him.

Riley chuckled when I tried to hug him over his bundles, and kissed me sweetly when I took his face in my hands.

"You look so much better," he murmured against my lips after a moment, and his soft, throaty voice made me bite my lip.

"I feel so much better."

"How's the cough?"

"Cough? What cough? I don't know what you're talking about," I teased, interspersing my words with kisses, trying to pull him closer despite the bundles between us, and making him laugh.

"Let me put these bags away, okay?"

"Screw the bags."

"They're not putting themselves away, Edward. Come on, I'll make lunch and we can hang out."

"I wanna do more than hang out, babe."

"Jesus, you're stubborn. It'll just take a minute," he insisted as he pulled away gently.

I groaned and sulked, and he laughed some more before turning toward the kitchen. I went back to sorting the pile of mail I had abandoned, listening to Riley move around the kitchen as he put things away. When he crossed the hallway again, I glanced up to see him heading for the bedroom, carrying his briefcase and just one of the carrier bags.

"Edward?" he called a few minutes later. "Can you help me in here for a second?"

I dropped the pile of mail again and walked toward the bedroom. "What's up, babe?"

Riley poked out of the closet when I walked into the bedroom, and he nodded toward the bed, where I noticed his tablet was lying.

"I can't get one of the books I'm reading to load properly," he said. "I know you showed me the settings already, but would you look at it again, please?"

Nodding, I crossed the room to pick up the tablet, then sat down on the bed and thumbed the power button. I flipped through the book he had left on the screen, and frowned when I failed to see anything out of the ordinary.

"Ri? You're going to have to show me what you mean. Everything looks fine to me."

"Hmm?" Riley called from inside the closet.

I cleared my throat and spoke more loudly. "I said you need to show me what you mean by the book not loading properly."

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"What did you say -" I began, the words dying on my tongue when Riley stepped back into the room. I swallowed hard.

"I said don't worry about it."

Riley was wearing one of my white lab coats and, from what I could tell, nothing else. His chest was bare beneath the coat's collar, and the hem brushed just above the knees of his long, beautifully muscled, and naked legs. I bit back a groan at the sight of his bare feet on the carpet, and felt my cock stir.

"What are you doing, babe?"

"I was told you've been feeling poorly, Mr. Cullen," Riley said smoothly, tilting his head as he watched my eyes widen at formal use of my name. "I'm here to give you a thorough examination and make sure that your recovery is going as it should."

His authoritative tone and words shot right to my groin, making me painfully hard within a matter of seconds. This time I failed to suppress my groan, especially when he stepped forward. The bottom of his coat opened to reveal his cock, swinging thick and hard as he moved.

"Oh, fuck," I managed, my breaths picking up as I watched him cross the room.

"Patience, Mr. Cullen," Riley scolded as he came to stand in front of me. "All things in good time. We mustn't get ahead of ourselves, you know." His dark eyes moved over my face. "You'll find I'm very thorough in my examinations."

"Is that so?" I breathed, gazing up at him from my seat. Without looking away, I put the tablet down on the bed and reached for his hips.

Riley caught my hands in his and gave me a stern look when I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "Yes, that's very much so. You'll find that I take my patients' care very seriously. And I expect them to listen to my advice. Do you understand, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Doctor," I murmured. He gently pushed my hands down to rest on my thighs, and bent at the waist, putting his face almost level with mine.

"I'm so glad to hear that." His eyes gleamed with excitement, even as he schooled his expression. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get started."

Riley glanced down, and my breath hitched when I felt his fingers under the edge of my t-shirt. He pulled the fabric up easily, gathering it around my ribs and tugging until I raised my arms so he could get it over my head and off.

Rummaging in his pocket for a moment, he pulled out a digital thermometer and waved it playfully at me.

"Open please, Mr. Cullen."

I opened my mouth obediently, and he smiled when he slipped the probe inside my mouth. He reached into the pocket again, this time withdrawing my stethoscope and inserting the earpieces in his ears. He grinned when the thermometer pinged and his smile grew when he took it from my mouth and looked at the display.

"Absolutely normal, I'm happy to say. Good thing too, or I'd have to put you back to bed for the rest of the day."

He smirked deliciously and laid his hands on my knees, slowly widening the space between them as he knelt before me. His expression softened when he heard my hushed moan.

"Let's check your heart rate, Mr. Cullen," he said quietly, raising the chestpiece to my skin. I jumped at the feeling of the cool metal, and chuckled when he laid his free hand comfortingly over one of mine.

He made a show of listening to my heartbeat, pursing his lips for a moment before nodding soberly. "Mmm, yes. A very strong heartbeat. Perhaps a bit fast. Though I think we can do better than that, don't you?"

I nodded without really understanding what he was asking; all I knew was that I was enjoying Riley's little act and wanted very much for him to continue.

"Oh, yes. Mr. Cullen. Let's see what we can do to make your heart really race."

He dropped the stethescope's chestpiece and moved both his hands to the waistband of my old scrubs, quickly untying them. I groaned loudly when his hands slipped inside and toyed with the elastic waist of my boxers. Fire flashed under my skin, racing through me and making my heart pound.

"God, Ri. Touch me, please."

His hands stilled and he leaned forward until his face was just inches from mine.

"Sh-sh-sh, Mr. Cullen. What did I tell you? This exam is not something to be rushed."

"Yes, Doctor," I agreed immediately, sighing as his hands moved again.

With exaggerated care, Riley removed my pants and boxers, directing me with soft murmurs to raise my hips so he could ease them under my ass. His hands were sure and steady as they drew them over my thighs and knees. He took care to caress my thighs, calves, and ankles as he pulled them through the leg holes.

I was so, so hard as he finished undressing me. My body was practically vibrating with longing and an almost overwhelming need for contact. My hands itched to touch him as badly as my cock ached to be touched, and I licked lips at thought of his mouth on mine. My breaths came faster and rougher, but I couldn't bring myself to be calm. The strain of my desire must have shown on my face because Riley gave me a gentle smile and cupped my cheek with his hand.

"I know, my love," he whispered, "let me take care of you."

Nodding dumbly, I let him guide me back onto the bed, his strong hands warm on my skin as I scooted backward until I was lying against the pillows. He pulled off the stethoscope and stuck it in his pocket, then paused when I needed to cough, rubbing my chest with soothing circles until I was calm. He waited for me to nod, signaling I was all right before he straightened up. His gaze locked on mine as he slowly unbuttoned the lab coat, his fingers lingering on the buttons teasingly. It swung open when he was finished, and I swore softly when I saw his cock jut forward.

"Are you in any pain, Mr. Cullen?" His authoritative tone again drew my eyes, and the glint in his eyes told me how much he was enjoying this little game.

"In just one place, Doctor." I laid my hand on my inner thigh, my fingertips brushing the hair around the base of my dick. The care I took to avoid touching myself made him smile.

"I see. I'll need to take a closer look at the affected area to ascertain if there is some kind of injury."

Riley reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube of lube, snapping the cap open immediately. Kneeling on the bed, he moved between my open legs, wetting his hand with the lube before he dropped the tube beside me. I watched those slick fingers drop to stroke my balls and drew my knees up, letting out a breathless moan at the sensation.

"How do you feel, Mr. Cullen?"

"Good. Very fucking good," I replied in a strained voice that did not sound at all like my own.

"I'm happy to hear that." Riley's fingers rolled and pressed my balls, making me groan before they moved lower and circled the sensitive skin of my ass.

"Oh, God," I said, panting as his finger slid inside me. I enjoyed bottoming for Riley, but it had been a while and I relished the burn and stretch. "More, please."

Riley nodded, teasing me with a second finger before he bent to press an open-mouthed kiss against my stomach. "More, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, yes, please, Doctor," I got out, lifting my hands to card my fingers in his hair.

The second finger slid home. I pressed my head back into the pillow with a curse, closing my eyes as a sweat broke out on my skin. Riley pumped his fingers and trailed his mouth across my skin, moving slowly lower from my stomach to my groin. He teased and tortured the base of my cock with kisses and tiny nips before he dragged his tongue up my shaft in one, long lick, making me gasp.

"Fuck," I mumbled, opening my eyes again in time to see him slide my cock into his mouth.

Riley's eyes were hooded and his lips were red and wet as he moved slowly up and down, taking me deeper with each pass. I twined my fingers tightly in his hair, making him hum with encouragement. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard before he pulled off with a pop, his eyes bright with lust.

"You taste so fucking good, Mr. Cullen." His voice was gruff as he worked my spit-slicked skin with his free hand. "I want to drink your come before I fuck you," he said, sliding a third finger into my ass as his lips stretched over me again.

"Ri!" I choked out, unable to stop from thrusting up into the heat of his mouth.

Riley's motions hardly paused, and he swallowed around me with a low groan that made my eyes roll. He sucked me with his mouth and fucked me with his fingers until I was thrashing. Fire raged through me, making my skin feel hot and tight, as if it would burst. When his fingers curled to brush my prostate, the explosion of pleasure unraveled me.

"Coming, coming, ah, God," I got out weakly before I crashed. The room around us faded and blurred, and there was just Riley. His mouth and fingers, the smell of his skin, the silk of his hair under my hands.

I was high and trembling when Riley pulled off again, pressing tender kisses into the soft hair on my groin before he shifted on the bed. I heard the click of the lube bottle again and his small hiss as he prepared himself. He moved to hover over me, and his hard cock pressed hot against my thigh as he settled between my legs.

"Babe," I mumbled. I moved my hands to his waist meeting only deliciously sweaty skin; the lab coat was gone. Opening my eyes, I struggled to focus, needing to see his eyes. "Ri... oh, fuck."

He was close immediately, balancing on one elbow and searching my face intently, his eyes shining with love and concern.

"You okay, love?" he murmured, dropping the pretense of the game at once.

"Yes," I assured him, my fingers digging into his skin. "I'm always okay with you. Always okay. I love you."

"I love you, too. We can stop if-"

"No. Don't want to stop."

The corners of my mouth lifted in a smile when he looked doubtful, and I moved my hands to his face, pulling him to me and crushing his mouth in a deep kiss. Riley's moan was hungry when our tongues slid together, and his dick twitched between us. I pulled away and gasped when his mouth dropped to my throat, pressing wetly against the skin.

"You've sucked me, Doctor," I whispered in his ear, my breaths hot and harsh. "I'm still waiting for you to fuck me."

He froze against me for a moment. And then his mouth was on mine in a flash, kissing me fiercely. He pressed me into the sheets as I ran my hands over his shoulders and back, dropping them finally to squeeze his ass. Riley's moan was long and loud, and went straight to my cock.

He pulled back slightly, giving himself enough room to watch my face as he lined up our bodies. I held my breath when he slid slowly inside me, and my mouth fell open as I burned and stretched. I wound my legs around his waist and dug my heels into his ass cheeks, pushing him closer, driving him deeper, and he groaned when he felt my cock stiffening between us.

"Fuck, you're hard again. Christ... so tight, baby."

"Fuck me, Ri," I told him, my eyes sliding closed when he rolled his hips. "Fuck me, make me come."

He drove into me as I asked, hard and fast and so fucking good. Our roles in the game were forgotten, leaving just us, Riley and Edward. I wanted it to go on forever. I wanted to come. Our breaths and murmurs mixed, filled with pleas and assurances, and always words of love.

I let myself go, feeling, smelling, tasting; Riley's hard cock, his sweat and breath, the salt on his skin. I heard myself pleading for more, and felt his lips move on my skin, telling me yes, yes, always yes.

Abruptly, I was soaring. I opened my mouth to tell him not to stop, but the words died in my throat. My toes curled and my hands fisted the sheets as my orgasm crushed me. My hoarse shout was loud in my ears as I thrust up hard, and my cock pulsed between us before either of us could touch it.

"Oh, Jesus, Ed," Riley murmured when he realized what had happened. "Fucking so good, baby... ah, I'm coming."

I felt and heard him vaguely through the haze in my head. His rhythm stuttered and his body flexed, arching up and back before he moved again. He moaned loudly as he came, mumbling nonsense in a ragged voice. He was breathing hard when he fell on top of me, and sighed when I wound my arms around him.

We lay quietly for a long time, catching our breaths and not caring about the sweat and come on our skins and the sheets. When I needed to cough, Riley shifted and held me, smoothing the hair back from my forehead.

"Are you okay?" The concern in his voice was mirrored in his eyes when I looked at him.

"Are you asking as my doctor?" I teased, kissing the side of his mouth.

"I'm asking as your husband," he replied, shaking me lightly and frowning. "Was that too much? I didn't push you too hard, did I-?"

"Babe, don't," I cut in, stroking his cheek with the backs of my fingers. "You didn't push me at all. It was exactly what I needed. And wanted. I missed you. I missed _us_. It was perfect."

His doubtful eyes brightened. "Yeah? I checked with Emmett to make sure these kind of, erm, activities would be okay."

"Jesus, Ri, please never talk to me about Emmett when we're naked."

He snorted with laughter. "You're right; my bad. I just wanted to be double-check with a doctor. Well, a doctor who isn't your dad, anyway."

"Aaand no mentioning my dad, either. What the hell?"

"I'm sorry!" He shook with laughter and I had to smile. "I don't know what is wrong with me. I think you broke my filter."

"Well, maybe you should let a doctor look into that."

"Mmm, now what a good idea," he said with a smirk. "Maybe you can take a turn with the lab coat, hm?"

"Definitely." I yawned and then grimaced in apology. "I think I need a nap first, though. After a shower. Physician's orders, you know."

Riley smiled and kissed me before he moved to get up. "Then let's get that prescription filled, Doctor."

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you for reading and voting if you did. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing!

_**Notes:**_

Hospitalists are physicians who are specialized in the care of patients in the hospital.

Edward is suffering from viral pneumonia. Barring complications, the illness is treated with rest and simple medications for symptoms like fever and cough reducers.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to turn my Mix N' Match Anonymous Contest one-shot into a two-shot.

BIG thank yous to my beta, Discordia81 - she makes all my docs better - and the ladies on Facebook and Twitter who give me gifs and talk to me about slash and grammar during all hours of the day and night.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

**Warning: **There will be slash. And smut. Score ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Riley swept into the kitchen, carrying his attaché case and jacket in one hand while straightening his tie with the other. He dumped his things on the table and went to the counter to pull a travel mug from the cabinet while our tabby, Bella, strolled in behind him. She came to the table to rub against my legs while Riley filled his cup at the coffee maker.

"No time for breakfast, babe?" I dropped my spoon into my cereal bowl when he shot me a look of apology.

"I'm sorry, no." He came to sit at the table, stooping to stroke the cat's head before he reached for the milk. "I'll be late tonight; don't keep dinner for me, okay?"

He lowered his eyes when I frowned. I couldn't help myself. Riley was good at his job in the hospital administration offices, and I was proud of his success. For the past couple of months, however, the hospital had been undergoing its annual financial audit and Riley had been working twelve-hour days, including weekends. He was too tired in the evenings to do more than eat a light dinner before going to bed, and we hadn't done much more than cuddle in weeks.

I missed him. It was hard to see him overworked, though he rarely complained, and all I could do was be supportive. That morning, as I realized how long it had been since we'd even shared a proper meal my patience grew thin. My mouth got away from me before I could stop it.

"How much longer do they expect you to work like this, Ri? You haven't had a day off in weeks and I feel like the only times I see you are when you're on your way out the door or to bed. The fucking cat misses you, for Christ's sake and cats don't miss _anyone_."

"Oh, bullshit, Edward. Don't project your feelings onto Bella; she likes you better anyway."

His quiet, injured tone chastened me. "I'm sorry; that was bitchy of me. You have to admit that your hours are crazy." I reached for his hand and brought it to my lips, murmuring against his knuckles playfully. "You spend more time at the hospital than I do … when you could be coming home to have sex with me instead."

Riley smiled as he looked up. "My boss is the CFO, Edward, and audits are always busy times; you know that. Everyone in the office is working really hard."

"Stop being so logical," I grumbled.

"C'mere, you big baby," he said, wrapping his arms around me. Riley had worked during the audits every year since getting his job at the hospital, but this was the first time I could remember feeling his absence so keenly. As much as I wanted to explain that to him, I knew better than to bring it up when he was already halfway out the door.

"I know it's been crazy," he murmured, running his nose along the edge of my jaw. "We're nearly done, though, and if I work Saturday, I'll be all yours by the end of the day."

"Another Saturday?" I sat up and ran a hand over his cheek, eyeing the faint circles under his eyes. "I wish you wouldn't Ri; you look tired."

"Last one for a while, I promise; I need to catch up on paperwork and watch a webinar with some of the other staff."

"What kind of webinar?"

"A compliance thing for the staff; make sure we understand the code of ethics, etc. It's pre-recorded, but I have to log in and out verbally. It's just a couple of hours."

"Couldn't you do that from here?" I kept my tone light and kissed him before helping him to his feet as I stood. "We have an office, Ri, and even if you're working the whole day, at least your commute will be thirty seconds long."

He smiled. "I could probably do that. I'll ask Crowley; the worst he can say is no."

"I have this weekend off, too," I teased. "You could work in the nude, and make up for blowing me off for so long by just blowing me—"

"Edward," Riley groaned and scowled. "Even if I'm here, I'll still be _working_, you cocky motherfucker. You don't play fair."

"Of course I don't. And you love it." I slapped his ass and went to the refrigerator to retrieve an insulated bag that I handed to him. "Enjoy."

"What's this?"

"Breakfast: two triple-berry muffins from the BunBun Bakery," I said, pushing his hair back from his forehead. "This cocky motherfucker knows how much you like them. I made your lunch, too."

Riley smiled, his cheeks flushing pink with pleasure as he leaned to brush his lips against mine. "Shit. Thanks, sweetie. You didn't have to do this."

"You're welcome. Now get out of here and have a good day, love; I have soggy cereal to eat."

~oo0oo~

My mood nosedived during my shift at the hospital. One of the hospitalists called out, the patients were needy, the nurses were cranky, and I lost my favorite pen. To top it off, a run in with a patient suffering from the stomach flu meant changing my dress shirt and trousers for scrubs halfway through the morning.

"Hey there, Dr. Sunshine," Emmett said when I slumped into a chair beside him in the doctor's lounge with my lunch bag. His blue eyes gleamed impishly. "Or should I call you Dr. Sexy, instead? You know how much I love you in scrub pants."

"Shut up, please." I folded my arms on the table and lowered my head onto them, closing my eyes. "This day can die in a fucking fire."

"That bad, huh?"

"It was shitty before a patient barfed on me and wrecked my shoes."

"Gross." I could actually hear Emmett grimace.

"You have no idea. Thank God, I had some sneakers in my locker. On the plus side, I am not in the least bit hungry." I yawned and opened one eye to peer up at my friend. "Would you hate me if I took a nap right here?"

"Listen, I met a girl the other night while I was grocery shopping and, I swear to you, Edward, she is the coolest chick I've ever met. I'm pretty sure that I'm in deep like."

"That's a no on the nap then," I said, sitting up and pulling my lunch bag toward me. "Tell me all about falling in like."

I ate my tuna salad as Emmett eagerly described the pretty brunette he had met in the produce section at Stop & Shop. His excitement made me smile. His last relationship had ended badly and put him off dating for a long time, leaving him single for nearly a year. I enjoyed seeing him feel optimistic about love again, though my mood soured when he suggested we arrange a double date.

"I don't know, Em." I picked apart the second half of my sandwich. "You just met this woman three days ago … are you sure you're ready to introduce her to your friends?"

Emmett's brow furrowed. "What's up with you? You're all Mopey McGee lately. It'd be funny if it wasn't slightly depressing."

"Nothing's wrong. You seem to like this Angela person and I figured you'd want to get to know her better before you bring her around your married friends."

My friend acted as if I hadn't spoken. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I need to ask Riley?"

"Hmmm, well, you'd have to be able to reach Riley to ask him," I said wryly. "Seeing as he's Crowley's indentured servant at the moment, though, you might have some trouble with that."

Emmett watched me for a moment, sipping his water thoughtfully. "What did he do?"

"Nothing. He's working twelve-hour days; he hardly has time to sleep, never mind 'do something' as you so dramatically put it."

"Bullshit," Emmett said, his eyes narrowing. "This is what I'm talking about, Edward. I get that you're probably bummed out because your man hasn't been around, but this sulking isn't like you. What happened with Riley?"

I blew out a long breath and lifted a hand to rub the back of my neck. "Literally nothing. Ri forgot our ten-year anniversary."

The big man's eyes flew wide and his mouth dropped open. "Are you serious? Wait, you've haven't been married for ten years—"

"Not our wedding anniversary," I amended. "The anniversary of the day we met. We always mark the date somehow, nothing big, but just something for the two of us."

"You celebrate the day you met?" The corners of Emmett's mouth lifted in a small smile.

"Well, yeah. I met the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with that day, Em; why wouldn't I remember it?"

I had nearly canceled my plans to go out that night, ten years before. Working nights for several weeks had left me exhausted, and the only thing I had been looking forward to on my night off was lots of sleep. It was my ex-boyfriend's birthday, however, and I didn't want to disappoint him by canceling. Garrett and I had remained close even after our relationship ended, and I was very fond of him. Instead of crawling into bed, I had made an effort to look good, bought a bottle of his favorite bourbon, and rode the train over the river into the city.

I smiled fondly, remembering the mischievous gleam in Garrett's eyes. "I walked into the apartment and the first thing Gar said was that he wanted to introduce me to someone. I thought he meant the guy he was dating, of course, so I played nice and was polite to Alec, who ended up being really cool.

"Turns out that Gar really wanted to introduce me to Riley. They knew each other from the gym and Gar thought we would hit it off. Ri and I spent the whole night talking; it was like we'd known each other for years." I shrugged again, feeling my face heat. "We walked out of the party together that night, and when I kissed Gar goodbye, he said he'd be expecting an invite to the wedding."

Emmett smiled. "Garrett really had your number, huh?"

I nodded and got up to make some cups of coffee at the Keurig machine. "Yep. Never lets me forget it, either."

Emmett chuckled. He knew Garrett well enough to understand how much my friend would enjoy taking credit for such successful matchmaking.

"Anyway, I could tell Ri was interested, but he wanted to be just friends. He was coming out of a relationship and felt gun shy about dating. It took me about a month to wear him down. We'd have lunch or grab drinks, I'd ask him out on a so-called real date, he'd say no, I'd sulk a little, and we'd do it all over again a few days later. I think I asked him about twenty times before he finally said yes and then he kissed me. He moved into my apartment three weeks after that first official date."

I smiled at Emmett's look of surprise and handed him a cup of coffee. "When you know, you know. Anyway, the anniversary of Garrett's party was three days ago. I brought some takeout home and rented a movie, but Ri called to say he'd be working late. I ate dinner by myself and watched _The Fall_ with the cat. I think Bella was unimpressed, especially when I got all emo over a pint of ice cream."

"You didn't say anything to Riley about missing your date?"

"No. He didn't know what I was planning. I didn't want him to feel bad and it's not as if he could help having to work. He didn't say anything about the anniversary that night or the next day, though … that's when I realized that he'd forgotten."

Emmett was silent for a moment while we sipped our coffees. "I forget sometimes that you're such a romantic fucker," he said fondly.

I snorted and waved him off, but he persisted.

"You are though, man. You always remember special dates and holidays, and when you had to go out of town for two weeks, you bought Riley a cat so he wouldn't be lonely. Shit, you make me want to be a gay man so _I_ can be married to you. I'm all swoony over here."

"No offense, but you're not the one I want swooning."

"What are you waiting for then?" the big man asked.

I put my cup down and scrubbed my face with my hands. "I'm waiting for Riley to not be working all fucking day and night, I guess. He's supposed to be free sometime after Saturday, so maybe I can do something for dinner. He's working home at least, which means we'll be in the house together for a change."

Emmett snickered. "You're getting soft, Edward." He raised an eyebrow when I glared at him. "You said yourself your man's going to be in the house Saturday. He'll be working, Ed, but that doesn't mean you can't do something to get his attention."

I turned my friend's words over in my mind as we headed back onto the floor. By the time a leaky catheter bag forced me to change into a second set of scrubs, I had a plan.

~oo0oo~

Riley's alarm went off at seven-thirty a.m. Saturday morning, followed by my groan of exasperation.

"The sun isn't even up, Ri; tell me you're not getting up."

"Don't be such a drama queen," he said with a drowsy laugh and pressed a kiss against my shoulder. "It's been daylight for at least an hour and no one's making you get up. Go back to sleep."

I rolled over and grabbed him, murmuring against his neck. "C'mon, babe; no one's gonna know if you sit down to work an hour from now." I jerked alert with a sudden thought, picking my head up to look at him critically. "Wait, you're still working here today, right?"

Something flashed in Riley's eyes for a moment—guilt, perhaps, or chagrin—and disappeared when he kissed the corner of my mouth and chuckled.

"Yes, of course I'm working here today. I need to get through a lot of stuff though; I really don't want to have to do anything work-related tomorrow."

"You work too hard. There are more muffins in the breadbox. Eat something," I slurred, closing my eyes.

"Yes, Doctor Cullen." He kissed me again, very softly. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

~oo0oo~

An hour later, I was up, showered, and dressed with a coffee in my hand and running errands in Harvard Square. I returned home to do chores, watching the clock while Riley's voice occasionally floated through the office door as he chatted with his coworkers.

At noon, I let myself in, grinning when he turned in his chair with a questioning look. His hair was rumpled from running his hands through it, and he was dressed in one of my old Columbia t-shirts and his favorite jeans.

"I made you some lunch." I crossed the room with a plate of sandwiches, placing it at his side on the desk. "You can eat while you watched your webinar thing."

Pleasure warmed his handsome face. "Thanks, sweetie. I wanted to come out and eat with you but I didn't get a chance to take a break—"

"No worries, babe; I know you have a lot to do."

Something in my words or tone caught his attention, creasing his brow with concern. "This thing will be over by three," he said, motioning to the monitor with his head. "I'll be ready to quit for the day then, okay?"

I smiled gently. "Of course, babe. I'll check in with you in a couple of hours."

~oo0oo~

Riley's attention was on the monitor and he was wearing a Bluetooth earpiece when I walked back into the office at two-thirty. I shut the door behind me and made my way to the edge of the big desk quietly. My resolve faltered a little when he didn't look up right away, but I drew in a steadying breath and composed myself before he raised his gaze to mine.

His mouth went slack as he looked me over and then slowly raised a hand to cover the earpiece. I never wore my nicest clothes at the hospital—working with patients limited my choices—and only during my days off if required to for an event. Even so, I enjoyed dressing well, and took particular pleasure in a beautifully cut suit; I knew, too, that Riley very much admired seeing me in them. He was especially fond of the suit I had on as I stood before him in the office: a handsome three-piece number in grey wool with a subtle plaid pattern. The last time I had worn it to a hospital fundraiser, Riley had guided me into a dark corner of the party and kissed me senseless before I dragged him home. He stared at me hungrily now; his gaze moving over my deep sapphire tie and the vest, then lingered at my crotch and the outline of my hardening cock.

"Edward … what are you doing?"

I leaned against the desk, slipping my hands into my pockets with a smile. "I'm here to help you with your work, Riley. I thought that I'd do a little something to make your last day on this audit … nice."

His Adam's apple bobbed twice before he spoke again, his voice hushed. "Is that so?"

"Mm-hm." I turned my gaze to the desktop. "I could help you with your paperwork or make some phone calls while you finish up online." Scooping up the file folders he had placed in his outbox, I smiled brightly. "Why don't I take these to the hospital for you—?"

"No," he murmured at once, leaning forward to grasp at one of my wrists with his free hand. "Don't you dare go anywhere."

Placing the folders back on the desk, I shifted, leaning forward slowly to place my hands on the chair arms as Riley sat back. Taking another step closer, I nudged his knees apart with one of mine, and smiled when he inhaled sharply. I sank to the floor, my eyes locked with his, and took one of his bare feet in my hands.

"You were nice enough to stay home from the office today, Riley; are you sure I can't do something to help?" Carefully, I brought his foot up to rest flat against my right shoulder, and stroked his ankle with my fingers.

"I must say that I feel very overdressed," I teased, turning to press a kiss on the skin just under the hem of his jeans, my eyes never leaving his. He blinked once, very slowly, and swallowed hard. "It's been a long time since I worked in an office, though, so that's probably my fault. Maybe I should change into something more casual?"

Riley shook his head. His eyes seemed to darken as I lovingly traced the skin of his ankle with my tongue before lowering his foot. He watched as I removed my suit jacket, folded it once before placing it on the floor, and undid my cufflinks. I rolled my sleeves over my forearms with deliberate care and smiled at him, ignoring the ache between my legs.

"Since you won't let me help you with your work," I inclined my head toward the monitor, "I'll just have to focus on mine."

"_Your_ work?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yes, my work: making you feel really fucking good."

Riley's body jolted when I laid my hands on his thighs. "Jesus, Ed. Fuck."

"You should mute your call," I said mildly, unzipping his fly.

He gave me a blank look. "My—what?"

I slid my hand inside his jeans, licking my lips when I felt how hard he was already. "Mute your call, Riley."

He fumbled with the earpiece for a moment, and bit his lip when I wrapped my fingers around him.

"Nice," I murmured, more to myself than him. It felt like so long since I had really touched him or been touched; that simple act of contact was intensely arousing. My hunger for the man in front of me shook me to my core.

Riley let out a shaky sigh when I bent forward to press my face against his cock, nuzzling him through his boxers with a groan. I slipped my hands further into his jeans, exhaling softly when his fingers twined in my hair and he raised his hips slightly, pressing himself against me.

"You smell so good." I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply and breathing in the smells of denim, shower gel, and man. "Fuck."

Riley's eyes were glazed and his cheeks stained red when I straightened back up to look at him. He let go of my head as I moved my hands to his waistband, and lifted his ass to help me take off his jeans and boxers. His cock sprung free, making him hiss, and I groaned at the sight of it lying thick and heavy against his body. I traced slow, warm circles over his thighs with my hands while he sank back into the chair.

"Edward," he whispered when I leaned forward to press my open mouth against his skin.

I worked his jeans down over his legs, kissing and nipping as I went: his lean stomach, the warm creases of his groin, and the soft, soft skin on his inner thighs. My fingers trailed over his flesh as it was exposed, appreciating the crisp hair on his legs, and I smiled as his breathing quickened.

His fingers wound into my hair again when I kissed the head of his cock, and he swore under his breath when my tongue followed. I ducked down to lick his balls, making his thigh muscles jump, and his head fell back against the seat when I drew one into my mouth.

"Oh, fuck."

"Soon," I murmured into his skin, breathing in his sweet smell.

I worked him over, keeping my mouth and hands away from his cock, where I knew he wanted me most. When he was moaning softly with each breath and squirming in his seat, I used one hand to rest his dick against my lips. We stared silently at one another for a long moment, neither of us daring to move while the slides on the computer monitor slowly changed. Riley's face was flushed and he was breathing heavily, his fingers digging very gently into the skin of my neck to urge me on; I knew he would be begging me to suck him before long. Slowly, slowly, I took him in to my mouth, fire racing under my skin as I watched his face twist in pleasure. He let out a sexy little squeak when I swallowed around him, and my name fell from his lips when I began to move.

His big hands guided my movements while his hips rolled steadily. Watching Riley's pleasure made me ache with a fierce, hot need that I could not ignore. I dropped one hand to unzip my pants while the other cupped his balls, and I let out a low groan when my dick was free. I closed my eyes, stroking myself with long, steady movements that made my bones melt.

"Are you touching yourself? Oh, Jesus, you are. Motherfucker," Riley muttered, his hands moving to caress my jaw and neck.

I lost track of time, kneeling there on the floor of our office between my man's wide spread legs with his cock in my mouth and my own in my hand. I brought him to the edge a few times before carefully guiding him back, mindful not to push him too far while he was still technically working. Riley squirmed and panted, his hands fisting my hair or framing my cheeks, and his muttered words reached my ears from time to time.

"Fuck, fuck … oh, baby, please … God, Edward."

Suddenly, he stilled my movements with his hands, guiding me backward and away from him as he straightened in his chair, his breaths still coming fast. He put two fingers over my mouth when I made to speak, and gave me a significant look as he tapped the earpiece and cleared his throat.

"Yes, Riley Biers, employee 000302 … I'll be signing out," he said gruffly, and rolled his when I chuckled in understanding. The hand over my lips dropped to grasp my tie while he spoke, keeping me still between his knees for another minute before he tore the earpiece off, his eyes blazing.

"All done?" I smirked as he pulled me forward roughly.

"All done working, that's for fucking sure," he replied.

"Did you learn anything in that last half-hour?"

"Hell if I know or care." He pressed his forehead to mine. "Now would you please fuck me? For the love of Christ—"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes. Make me come," Riley begged, his last word melting into a moan when I kissed him.

His breath caught when I pushed myself off the floor. I pulled him up with me and pressed his bare ass against the edge of the desk, sliding my hands up under his t-shirt.

"_God_, this suit." Riley's hands shook as they ran over the wool covering my ribs and chest. "You _know_ what this shit does to me."

"You've been so busy," I half-teased, "I wasn't sure you'd pay attention to me unless I did something special."

He glared at me, and then glared some more when I smirked. I put two fingers over his mouth, eyeing him significantly as I pulled a travel-sized lube from my pocket with my free hand. I waved it in front of his widening eyes for a moment before putting it on the desk and reaching for his cock.

Riley's voice was strained. "Maybe you could leave the suit on?"

"Not a chance, babe. I don't want anything in my way when I'm inside you."

He whined low in his throat, his movements jerky as he helped me remove my vest, shirt, and tie. I kicked off my shoes and stepped out of my trousers while reaching for the lube, and groaned when Riley threw his arms around my neck, kissing me hard.

We stood, grinding against each other until my need overwhelmed me. Pulling back, I used my hands to turn him around, and placed my palm between his shoulder blades to push him gently forward. He braced his hands on the desk with a sigh, lifting his beautiful ass higher into the air and moaning when I rubbed my hands over his cheeks.

"Gorgeous," I murmured, taking a moment to admire his lean body before I picked up the lube. Riley made a soft noise when the cap clicked, and my cock twitched when his head fell forward slightly. "I'm gonna fuck you, babe."

"God, yes."

He waited while I slicked my hands, his hands curling into fists on the desktop when I stroked myself and grunted with pleasure. I turned my attention to him, sliding a finger slowly into his ass while he blew out a long breath and fell forward onto the desk a bit more. He was impatient as I stretched him, murmuring under his breath and tension running through his muscles. He bucked back against my hand when I slid a second finger in, and fell onto his elbows with a loud groan when two fingers became three.

"That feel good, babe?"

My teasing smile faded when he looked back at me over his shoulder. His bright eyes were pleading and his skin was flushed pink and glowing with a sheen of sweat.

"Stop teasing me, Ed. Please. Need you, now." His voice was thick with want.

I bent to scatter kisses over his shoulders and neck, stroking his face with my free hand when he sighed. "I need you too, Ri. I've got you, babe."

My words seemed to calm him. He dropped his head onto his arms with a grunt when I pulled my fingers out, but stayed quiet while I slicked myself with more lube. My movements were quick, made rough with my eagerness to be inside him, but I slowed as I tilted my hips to align our bodies. Pushing forward, I sighed at the sensation of his tight heat around me. A sweat broke out over my body as our hips met. I stilled for a moment, and then slowly rolled my hips against him.

"Oh, God," he muttered, burying his face in his arms.

Bending forward, I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and the other around his waist, pressing our bodies together tightly. He reached back with one hand, grabbing at my ass as he bucked against me.

"So good, babe," I breathed, dropping a kiss beneath his ear, tasting salt and Riley.

I let go of his waist, intent on getting a better grip, but he grunted, moving his left arm forward to stretch his fingers out in a wordless plea for more contact. I wound our fingers together tightly and bore down on him, knowing without asking that it was what he needed. He swore weakly before snaking his other hand down between his legs.

Time seemed to stand still again as we moved. I moved my free hand to cup his chin, gently twisting his face toward mine while our breaths mixed and the fingers of our joined hands twined harder. Every inch of us was touching: Riley's strong thighs against my own; my arms surrounding and holding him; our hips locked; his back sealed against my front.

"More," Riley rasped out. "Oh, Jesus, like that. More, Ed. Harder."

I did as he asked, a familiar aching tingle spreading in my balls. I fucked him harder and faster, grunting softly with each thrust, while he held onto my hand for dear life and pumped himself.

"Oh, fuck," he gritted out through clenched teeth, his body growing rigid. "Coming, coming, God."

Riley trembled violently when he came. His ass pulsed around my cock, making me gasp and fly. Pleasure tore through me, stealing my breath as I came and came and came, my lips moving silently against his neck.

He was still squeezing my hand and smiling lazily when I came back to myself, and I chuckled at his blissed out expression. I lay against him until I could trust myself to stand, and then guided him up with me as I stood. He swayed a little, giggling, while I slumped into the office chair and tugged him onto my lap. As he settled against me, I paused, reaching to pluck my shirt from the floor so he could wipe his hands.

"Mmm, thanks," he said, tossing it down again before he snuggled in. "That was … unbelievable." I heard the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"Enjoyed yourself?"

"So fucking sexy, Ed. Feel free to dress up and play office with me any time."

"You know I'll take you at your word, babe," I warned.

"You know I want you to," he countered, grinning widely as he sat up to wind his arms around my neck. "As long as you do it when we're here at home; I don't think my boss would take kindly to the two of us violating the furniture in my office at the hospital."

"Oh, you're no fun."

"Why do you put up with me then?" he teased.

"Because I love you, you silly man." Closing my eyes, I pressed my forehead against his with a sigh.

Riley was silent for a moment, and I felt his arms tighten just slightly around my neck. "Talk to me, sweetie," he said softly. "You've been out of sorts for days now."

"I missed you." I told him. "I've told you that. I know you were here every night, but I missed talking and spending time with you. I like seeing you, you know? It's nice just being together … don't you think?"

He chuckled softly. "Very nice. I missed you, too. Thanks for putting up with my schedule; I know it wasn't fun for you. And thanks for this."

"Really? Not too cheesy?" I asked, opening one eye to look at him.

"Not at all cheesy. It was fucking hot. I love it when you do crazy shit like this." He grinned when I helped him up and got to my feet.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it was sort of Emmett's idea."

Riley bolted upright with a startled expression as he was picking our clothes off the floor. "What?"

"He told me to get creative," I said with a laugh, stooping to help him. "I might have been whining about how much I missed you the other day at work. He told me, in not so many words, to quit bitching and get your attention instead."

"I thought we agreed never to talk about Emmett when we're naked?"

"We did, but at least there was a good story behind it this time."

"You didn't have to do anything special to get my attention, you know," Riley argued. We walked through the house toward the laundry room with our armfuls of clothes. "You could have just walked into the office naked and I'd have jumped you."

"I'll remember that the next time you whine about wanting suit porn," I replied, sticking my clothes into the dry cleaning bag.

Riley grumbled playfully. "Don't you fucking dare. You should be wearing those things every goddamned day."

"That would just be boring, babe."

Riley grabbed my hand and steered me toward our bedroom. "Yeah, yeah, and you're a big tease. I don't want to hear any complaints the next time we get dressed up for our anniversary or something. I'll kick your ass. Better yet, I'll withhold sex."

I pulled a silly face and dropped his hand, jogging ahead to the bathroom to start the shower. Steam had fogged the mirrors when Riley walked in and walked to stand by my side while I organized extra towels. I nearly dropped them when I saw the expression on his face; he looked pale and almost startled.

"Babe," I said softly, tossing the towels on the counter and taking his hands. "Are you okay? What is it?"

"It's May twenty-sixth," he said looking at me carefully. "We missed our anniversary."

With a sigh, I curled one arm around his waist and ran the knuckles of my free hand over his cheek. "I know. You worked late that night."

Riley's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say something, Edward, or remind me?"

"I didn't want you to feel bad that you couldn't make it."

I pulled him into the shower with me, urging him when he seemed reluctant, and pushed him gently under the spray while I turned for the shower gel and a washcloth. I washed him slowly, my hands smoothing out the knots of tension in his muscles.

Leaning close, I made my voice low and soothing. "You couldn't get out of working, so why give you a hard time about it? That wouldn't have made either of us happy."

Riley slowly relaxed under my touch. "I suppose. You still should have told me, Edward. I could have figured something out, or we could have just postponed it for another day. For today, even."

"So we'll do it today," I agreed, smiling when he took the washcloth from me and raised it to my chest. "Or tomorrow if you'd like; whatever you want, babe."

"Today," he said firmly, lathering my neck and shoulders. "The sooner the better. We'll go out for dinner or something. Oh, shit, let's go dancing! I want to get good and liquored up and molest you in front of half-naked men."

I laughed loudly at his enthusiasm and pulled him close to kiss him. "Love you, Ri."

"I love you too." Riley's expression became serious again. "Don't _not_ tell me about stuff like this, just because I'm working, okay?"

"You don't give me shit about working nights; it's all give and take."

"Sure, but there are some things that shouldn't be compromised," he said. "My whole life changed the day I met you, Edward. The day we moved in together, the day you told me that you loved me; the day I married you … those moments are important to me. I want to remember them."

"I feel the same way." I framed his face with my hands and smiled.

His eyes glowed with affection. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing at all, babe." I pressed him against the shower wall as he hummed. "Let's start making up for lost time right now."

* * *

**A/N**

Mmm. These boys are fun, aren't they? Om nom nom.

Thanks so much for reading. I don't plan to add any more chapters to this story, but if you like the Edward/Riley pairing, Discordia81 and I wrote a fun poly entry for the Public Lovin' Contest called _Off the Rails_. We had *a lot* of fun with Jasper, Bella, Edward, and Riley, and definitely plan to revisit those couples sometime soon. Details on my profile if you're interested in reading or putting us on alert. ;)


End file.
